Flat-shaped dies, for example, those used to shape cardboard boxes, usually are stored on shelves provided with compartments in which the different parts comprising the die are placed. The undersides of said parts of the die rest on the surface of the shelf compartment and remain in a vertical position when resting laterally against the lateral walls of the compartment, which means that there is a risk that the edges of the die, which are in contact with the floor or lateral walls, be damaged or deformed, or incorrectly placed, with the risk that they might fall unintentionally.
Due to the weight and the irregular shapes of these flat dies, their storage is usually carried out at floor level in order to facilitate the handling thereof while removing and placing the dies from/on the shelves.
The arrangement of drawers to store dies when they are not in use is also known. However, this arrangement has the drawback that blades or other elements protruding from the die itself may be damaged or bent while the dies are placed in or removed from the drawers.